jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mr. Hinx
Mr. Hinx ist ein Nebenantagonist des James Bond-Films Spectre von Sam Mendes aus dem Jahr 2015. Der fast unzerstörbare Agent und “Mann für’s Grobe“ der titelgebenden geheimen Terrororganisation SPECTRE ist ein brutaler, nichtsdestotrotz cleverer Attentäter im Dienste Ernst Stavro Blofelds, der James Bond mehrmals gegenübertritt und diesem in körperlicher Hinsicht sogar deutlich überlegen ist. Verkörpert wurde der hünenhafte, nahezu unbezwingbare, Attentäter vom beeindruckende 1,93 Meter großen US-amerikanischen Schauspieler und ehemaligen Wrestler Dave Bautista (*1969). In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von seinem Stammsprecher Alexander Duda (*1955) synchronisiert. Charakterbiographie Aufstieg bei SPECTRE Die Vergangenheit des geheimnisvollen und schweigsamen Mr. Hinx liegt im Dunkel verborgen. Er ist jedoch ein fähiger Attentäter, der sich mit skrupelloser Akkuratesse innerhalb der streng geheimen Verbrecherorganisation SPECTRE unter Ernst Stavro Blofeld hochgearbeitet hat. Auch wenn über seinen Werdegang und Hintergrund praktisch nichts bekannt ist, so scheint er zumindest ein SPECTRE-Agent höheren Ranges sein, was ihm erlaubt, an der Versammlung der Führungsriege der Organisation im Palazzo Cadenza in Rom teilzunehmen. Als die Tagesordnung dazu übergeht, die Nachfolge des in New Mexico getöteten Agenten Sciarra zu regeln, bietet sich Señor Guerra an, dessen Rang und Auftrag, den in Ungnade gefallenen “''Blassen König''“ Mr. White zu eliminieren, zu übernehmen. Auf die Frage, ob jemand im Raum Guerra auf seiner Position herausfordert, tritt Mr. Hinx aus dem Schatten hervor und bezieht Stellung neben dem Konferenztisch. Die Frage, was genau ihn gegenüber Señor Guerra qualifiziert, beantwortet er, indem er unvermittelt und mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit den Kopf seines Konkurrenten auf die Tischplatte schmettert. Ehe dieser begreifen kann, was mit ihm passiert ist, zerrt Mr. Hinx ihn mit geradezu beiläufiger Brutalität hoch und sticht ihm mit seinen zugespitzten, stählernen Daumennagel-Implantaten die Augen aus, ehe er ihm mit einer raschen Drehung das Genick bricht. Nachdem er sich mit einem sorgfältig gefalteten Taschentuch die Hände gesäubert hat, nimmt er am Konferenztisch Platz. Die Führungsriege von SPECTRE akzeptiert seine “Beförderung“ mit beeindrucktem, stillschweigendem Einverständnis. Bond und die Tochter des “Blassen Königs“ thumb|left|Mr. Hinx setzt seine stählernen Daumennagel-Implantate ein. Mr. Hinx erhält umgehend Gelegenheit, sich zu beweisen als Blofeld offenbart, dass er um die Anwesenheit James Bonds weiß, der die Versammlung mit Sciarras Mitgliedsring infiltrieren konnte. Er verfolgt Bond, der sich den Weg nach draußen freikämpft und mit seinem Aston Martin DB10 zu entkommen versucht. Hinter dem Steuer seines eigenen Sportwagens, eines Jaguar C-X75, liefert er sich mit dem britischen Geheimagenten eine spektakuläre Verfolgungsjagd durch die verwinkelten Straßenschluchten Roms bis an die Uferpromenade des Tiber, die damit endet, dass Bond seinen Wagen mit einem Flammenwerfer in Brand steckt und mit knapper Not entkommen kann. In Altaussee in Österreich, spürt Mr. Hinx den letzten Unterschlupf Mr. Whites auf, doch Bond ist ihm zuvor gekommen. Er konnte wichtige Informationen erhalten, ehe der “''Blasse König''“ mit der Walther PPK des MI6-Agenten Selbstmord begangen hatte. Die Sichtung des Videomaterials der aktivierten Überwachungskamera ermöglicht es Mr. Hinx jedoch, sich erneut an Bonds Fersen zu heften und ihn in die Schweiz bis zu Whites Tochter Madeleine Swann zu verfolgen, die als Psychologin in der exklusiven Hoffler Klinik tätig ist. Zusammen mit einem SPECTRE-Killerkommando entführt Mr. Hinx Madeleine, wird jedoch von Bond in einem Sportflugzeug verfolgt. Nach einer weiteren rasanten Hetzjagd durch die verschneite Schweizer Berglandschaft gelingt es ihm, den britischen Agenten mit seiner doppelläufigen Kaliber fünfundvierzig AF2011-A1 Dueller Prismatic vom Himmel zu holen. Bond jedoch verursacht mit seinem in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Flieger eine Kollision mit Hinx’ Jeep, der von der Straße abkommt. Mr. Hinx selbst wird dabei durch die Windschutzscheibe auf die Motorhaube geschmettert und verliert vorübergehend das Bewusstsein, bleibt ansonsten jedoch unverletzt. Halsbrecherische Zugfahrt Während der Zugfahrt durch Nordafrika in Richtung Blofelds Wüstenhauptquartier in einem gewaltigen Meteoritenkrater, kommt es zur letzten Konfrontation zwischen Mr. Hinx und dem unliebsamen Geheimagenten. Er überrascht Bond und Madeleine beim Dinner im Speisewagen, wo er die junge Frau zunächst mit einem gezielten Schlag ko-schlägt. Danach liefert er sich mit dem MI6-Agenten eine erbitterte Schlägerei, bei der er den körperlich unterlegenen Bond umherwirbelt wie einen feuchten Lappen. Der brachiale Kampf führt die beiden durch die Küche und weiter in den Frachtraum, wo Mr. Hinx Vorbereitungen trifft, Bond bei voller Fahrt zur geöffneten Schiebetür hinauszustoßen, wird dabei aber von Madeleine angeschossen. Als er herumfährt, um sie zu erwürgen, nutzt Bond den Augenblick und legt ihm eine Seilschlinge um den Hals, deren anderes Ende an einer Reihe zusammengeketteter Fässer befestigt ist, die er seinerseits nach draußen wirft. Mit einem letzten »''Scheiße!« auf den Lippen, wird Mr. Hinx aus dem fahrenden Zug in den sicheren Tod gerissen. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit [[Datei:hinx-gun-spectre.png|thumb||Mr. Hinx und seine doppelläufige ''AF2011-A1 Dueller Prismatic.]] Mr. Hinx ist ein überdurchschnittlich großer, muskelbepackter Hüne mit Stoppelglatze, einem dichten, dunklen Vollbart und stechenden braunen Augen. Er ist ausschließlich in teure, maßgefertigte Anzüge gekleidet, die seine athletische Statur unterstreichen. Am Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand trägt er, wie alle höherrangigen SPECTRE-Agenten den schlichten Edelstahlring mit dem Krakenwappen der Organisation. Das auffälligste äußerliche Merkmal ist, dass er seine Daumennägel gegen zugespitzte stählerne Implantate hat ersetzen lassen, die ihm, zusätzlich zu seiner enormen Körperkraft, als Nahkampfwaffen dienen und die er nutzt, um seinen Opfern die Augen auszustechen bevor er ihnen mit bloßen Händen das Genick bricht. Er ist als professioneller Auftragskiller relativ gefühlskalt und macht stets einen besonnenen Eindruck. Als es gilt, den Platz des getöteten SPECTRE-Agenten Sciarra einzunehmen, schaltet er seinen Konkurrenten mit brutaler Beiläufigkeit aus, völlig emotionslos, nur als rein geschäftlichen Akt. Mit derselben stoischen Professionalität heftet er sich auf James Bonds Fersen, um den lästigen MI6-Agenten ein für alle Mal auszuschalten. Dave Bautista über Mr. Hinx »''Als ich mich mit Sam Mendes traf, hatte ich nur zwei Fragen. Ich fragte, ob Mr. Hinx knallhart ist. Er antwortete: “Ja, er ist knallhart.“ Ich sagte: “Schön. Ist er intelligent?“ Er antwortete: “Sehr.“ Das ist es, was mir an Mr. Hinx gefällt. Er ist sehr stilvoll angezogen und er ist kultiviert. Ich bin nicht nur zum Kämpfen da. Er hat Sinn für Humor und er weiß definitiv, was eine Metapher ist.« (»''When I came over to meet Sam Mendes, I only asked two questions. I asked him if Mr. Hinx was a badass. He said, 'Yes, he's a badass.' I said, 'Well, is Mr. Hinx intelligent?' He said, 'Very.' That's what I like about Mr. Hinx. He's very well-dressed and very well-mannered. I'm not just here to fight people. He has a sense of humour. He definitely knows what a metaphor is.«) Sonstiges * Dave Bautistas Darstellung des Mr. Hinx als fast übermenschlich starker und unzerstörbarer Attentäter knüpft nahtlos an eine Reihe ähnlich gezeichneter charismatischer Schurken-Handlanger in der Geschichte des James Bond-Kosmos an und ist laut Regisseur Sam Mendes eine Hommage an Beißer. * Die Figur des Mr. Hinx ist der sechste Handlanger im 007-Filmkosmos, der von einem Profiwrestler verkörpert wurde: ** 1964 – Oddjob in Goldfinger, gespielt von Harold Sakata ** 1967 – Der Dodge-Fahrer in Man lebt nur zweimal, gespielt von Peter Fanene Maivia [dem Großvater von Dwayne “The Rock“ Johnson Anm.] ** 1977 – Sandor in Der Spion, der mich liebte, gespielt von Milton Reid ** 1983 – Mr. Lippe in Sag niemals nie, gespielt von Pat Roach ** 1999 – Gabor in Die Welt ist nicht genug, gespielt von John Seru * Bei Mr. Hinx’ doppelläufiger Handfeuerwaffe handelt es sich um eine AF2011-A1 Dueller Prismatic, eine halbautomatische Kaliber 45-Pistole italienischer Fabrikation mit einem Wert zwischen ca. 5.000,- bis 7.200,- US-Dollar. Diese Art Waffe hatte 2015 in Spectre ihren weltweit “ersten Auftritt“ als Requisite in einem Film. * Bautista bekundete in Interviews großes Interesse daran, die Rolle des Mr. Hinx im für 2020 angesetzten 25. Bondfilm Keine Zeit zu sterben (No Time to Die) erneut zu spielen, zumal der Charakter in Spectre keine explizite Sterbeszene hatte. en:Mr. Hinx fr:Mr. Hinx Kategorie:Charakter in SPECTRE (Film) Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:SPECTRE